Me enamore de MI MEJOR AMIGO!
by Rusu Senju 29
Summary: Naruto... esta pasando por un enamoramiento que el cree imposible, pero no para su enamorado. Sin aceptarlo pasara por las 5 fases negación depresión desesperación y aceptación


Naruto será mío cuando las ratas vampiro dominen el mundo ósea NUNCA ¬¬

Bueno la verdad este es mi fic anterior (incompleto) lo volvi a subir puesto que el otro al leerlo mejor vi que era incoherente, y pues decidí reescribir agregar algunas cosas y todo eso.  
Al los que habían leído la primera versión espero que está les guste más 

Bueno los dejo para que lo lean…

**Introducción**

_Era un helado día de invierno, extrañamente se había levantado temprano, fue a la cocina ayudo a su hermano e iba camino a la esquina 4 calles después de su casa e iba perdido en sus pensamientos; de quien hablamos es de Naruto Uzumaki, un chico de 17 años con cabello rubio, ojos azul cielo, tez bronceada y tres graciosas marcas en cada mejilla que lo hacían lucir como un zorrito; iba con una sudadera color anaranjado y una bufanda negra con un gorro negro y naranja iba caminando y antes de darse cuenta ya estaba en la esquina de siempre allí esperaba a sus amigos o mejor dicho donde lo esperaban normalmente, pero hoy algo le hizo levantarse temprano, llego y poso sus ojos en el cielo… no pasaron más de 10 minutos cuando escucho unos pasos en la nieve volteo a ver; era Sasuke Uchiha, igual de 17 años, tez blanca como porcelana, ojos negros y cabello azabache, llevaba un abrigo negro y una bufanda azul marino y unos guantes negros, iba camino a la misma esquina en la que se encontraba Naruto._

_**¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?, Normalmente todos te tenemos que esperar**____-dijo Sasuke un tanto sorprendido por la extraña puntualidad de su amigo._

_**No lose, se me dio por levantarme temprano y termine rápido mis tareas en casa así que decidí venir antes**__-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa un tanto distraída._

_Pasaron alrededor de 5 minutos en los que ambos mantuvieron silencio hasta que Sasuke dijo algo:_

_**¿Naruto has hecho la tarea de Historia?**__- dijo obviando la respuesta-_

_**Pues aunque parezca increíble la hice**__- dijo un poco distraído y pensativo._

_**¿Qué te pasa dobe? No es normal que estés tan callado**__- dijo el azabache extrañado de la actitud del rubio._

_**Sabes Sasuke, me alegro de que seas mi amigo, sin amigos me sentiría solo**__-dijo fijando su vista a cielo que daba indicios de querer despejarse. Al recibir esta extraña respuesta Sasuke, sintió presión en su pecho-_

_**Oi dobe, así que ¿sólo me ves como un amigo?**__- dijo el azabache viéndolo fijamente y con un tono de amenaza. _

_Naruto al no ser esa la respuesta que esperaba (o al menos eso quería pensar) se sorprendió._

_**Es extraño que tú me preguntes esto…**__-Dijo el rubio extrañado pero a la vez nervioso._

_**Responde ¿me ves como más que un amigo?-**__Alego una respuesta el azabache tratando de controlarse._

_**Yo… Sasuke… yo…**__-hizo esa pausa que para Sasuke se sintió como una eternidad- _

_**No lo sé, hace tiempo que yo mismo me lo pregunto pero aún no lo sé…-**__respondió _

_**Dobe…Yo Te Amo…-**__Sin perder su estilo directo lo dijo, pero a la vez por dentro estaba a punto de perder el control-_

_**Respóndeme usuratonkachi!-**__alegaba Sasuke sin recibir respuesta de rubio. _

_Naruto al escuchar esta declaración callo en shock, no sabía qué hacer o que decir; En su pensamiento se repetía__**"Sasuke me ama, y yo a el por qué rayos no le contesto"**__, Sasuke al no ver respuesta por parte del rubio se acerco a él y le dijo:_

_Si no me crees te lo demostrare- Era su imaginación o Sasuke lo iba a besar, y él sin poder hacer ni decir nada ,pues como no como no reaccionaba se dejo llevar, cerró los ojos y sintió el cálido aliento de Sasuke estaba a unos centímetros de él cuando….. Rinnnnggg *sonido del despertador*_

El sonido del despertador lo hizo despertar *** **

**¿Pero qué?** –se pregunto el rubio frotándose un ojo.

Esto es demasiado tengo que dejar de soñar con Sasuke….

Al parecer estos "incidentes" según Naruto, eran cada vez más frecuentes, por alguna razón cada vez que veía a Sasuke su corazón se aceleraba, casi nunca dejaba de pensar en él

**Yo tal vez…. No es imposible eso no** –se levanto de la cama y vio el despertador- **¿¡QUÉ!? No puede ser tan temprano o ¿sí?.**

En si la hora de despertarse de Naruto era a las 8am pero eran las 6am.

**No puede ser-ttebayo…** -sin tanta prisa como siempre el ojiazul bajo, saludo a su hermano le ayudo a preparar el desayuno y juntos comieron.

**¿Y eso que te levantas temprano?**- pregunto su hermano, rubio igual que Naruto; pero este tenía el cabello largo recogido en una media cola con un flequillo que le cubría el lado izquierdo de su rostro, ojos del mismo azul cielo, tez clara y sin las 3 marcas de Naruto.

**No lo sé el despertados sonó antes-**respondió Naruto mientras comía su plato de arroz

**Pues te diré… Yo nunca escuche tu despertador-**dijo Deidara mientras recogía sus platos de la mesa. 

Naruto abrió los ojos de par en par al escuchar eso. Entonces había sido su imaginación!  
Después de desayunar, Naruto hizo sus tareas de la casa lavo los plato y limpio la cocina.  
Media hora después ya salía para la escuela, como era temprano decidió ir despacio y disfrutar el paisaje blanco de esa mañana.

Mientras Naruto caminaba no dejaba de pensar en ese poco normal sueño.

*Pensamientos de Naruto Uzumaki*

**Dios porque rayos estoy soñando con Sasuke, bueno si lo vemos bien no tiene nada de malo, pero de quien me vengo a… ¿enamorar? No es imposible yo no estoy enamorado de Sasuke.**

Como era de esperarse llego mucho antes que sus amigos así que decidió esperarlos, de igual modo aún no abrían la escuela; sin darse cuenta siguió pensando el lo que podría o no pasar si abría la boca. 

**Según lo veo, haga lo que haga terminará mal- pensaba el rubio con un aura deprimente a su alrededor-**

**Por un lado, si le digo lo más probable es que se burle de mí crea que estoy loco y no me vuelva a hablar en su vida –esa aura deprimente crecía-**

**Por otro, si no le digo, viviré con ese remordimiento toda mi vida y sufriré –eso ya era un aura demasiado depresiva-**

En ese momento sin darse cuenta de quien le observaba el ojiazul dio un brinco y dijo:

**¡SE LO DIRÉ!** –Naruto lo dijo tan repentinamente que logro asustar (pero solo un poco) al azabache.-

**¿Decirle que a quien?-**pregunto el azabache acercándose a donde el rubio se encontraba-

**Ahhh…. Q-que… ohh… Sasuke… no nada… hehehe** –el rubio trataba de no sonar tan nervioso sabiendo de quien hablaba era el mismo que estaba parado junto a él.

**Bueno no importa, espera ¿qué haces aquí antes que yo?**-pregunto el azabache extrañado de esa puntualidad.

**Haha lo que pasa es que mi desperté mucho antes y como hice lo que tenía que hacer en casa decidí venir antes** –respondió más tranquilo el rubio-

**Interesante **–fue lo último que se escucho en la plática-

Minutos después los pocos que eran iban llegando… mientras eso pasaba Naruto no dejaba de pensar… 

**ES OFICIAL ME HE ENAMORADO DE MI MEJOR AMIGO! **

**Continuara… **

º-S+N º-S+N º-S+N º-S+N º-S+N º-S+N º-S+N º-S+N º-S+N º-S+N º-S+N º-S+N º-S+N º-S+N º-S+N º-S+N º-S+N º-S+N

Si yo y mis fantásticos efectos de sonido xDDD  
*****Si fue redundante lo se -3-

Bueno como dije anterior mente lo reescribí y espero que les guste…  
Dejen sus comentarios de que les parece Comentarios sugerencias amenazas tomatazos  
Gracias…


End file.
